Dragonball
by bunnybee123
Summary: dragonball is based on the movie but Goku has a cousion named Daiz Piccolo is back and there is a secrect


Dragonball

On his 18th birthday a young martial artist named Goku is given the 4-Star Dragonball by his grandfather Gohan. When Goku went to a party a girl came to his grandfather's house. Gohan said keep an eye on Goku for me because you're his cousin Daiz. Daiz said I know I am younger than him but is it true Piccolo has returned. Gohan told her to go before Goku came back because he does not know you're his cousin so Daiz left. After returning home from a party hosted by his crush Chi-Chi however Goku finds his home obliterated and his grandfather near death in the aftermath of Piccolo's failed attempt to acquire the Dragonball. Before he dies Gohan tells Goku to seek out the martial arts master Roshi. Along the way, Goku meets of the Capsule Corporation which was studying the 5-Star Dragonball until it was stolen by Piccolo's servant Mai. Goku offers Bulma his services in exchange for her help in finding Roshi. When they got to Paozu City they heard a voice asking them if they were looking for master Roshi. Goku said yes Daiz and how did you know where he lives and that we would be looking for him. Daiz replied because I live with him and don't you forget I do go visit him at his house I'm 4 years younger than you. Bulma said to Goku the reason why she visits your grandfather is because she is your cousin. Daiz said how did you know about that. Bulma told Daiz she can read minds. Goku said Daiz you lied to me you told me you were getting information off him. Bulma said Goku she did get information off him about martial arts. Goku looked at Daiz and said I wish I never knew you. Chi-Chi came and said leave her alone. Daiz said great now my babysitter has come. Chi-Chi said Goku what are you doing here with Daiz and who's the girl. Bulma said my name is Bulma and Daiz found us. Chi-Chi looked at Daiz. Daiz said look I'm 14 years old I can take care of myself. Chi-Chi said Daiz get back to my house NOW. Goku said Chi-chi I thought she lived with Roshi. Roshi came out and said what is with the yelling. Chi-Chi said Roshi its Daiz she won't listen to me. Roshi said Chi-Chi just go home I will deal with her. Chi-Chi left and Daiz went to go but Roshi said Daiz your in big trouble get inside please. Daiz went inside and Bulma said what will we do with her she is always getting herself in trouble. Goku said what do you mean we. Chi-Chi Roshi and I have been looking after her after her parents died fighting Piccolo. Daiz came back outside and said so that's why you sent me inside so you can tell Goku about what happened to my parents. Daiz ran off into the dark. Goku said should we find her. Roshi said not while she has anger in her. Bulma said yea Daiz has a lot of anger issues when it comes to her parents. The next morning it was the last day of school Goku and Bulma went and met Chi-Chi at school. Chi-Chi said where is Daiz and what did Roshi do. Goku said well Daiz got sent inside and Roshi was going to deal with her later after he finished talking to us. Bulma said Than Roshi told Goku about what happened to her parents she got angry and ran off. Daiz was standing behind Goku and said see there we go again with my parents. The bell went Daiz went to class and the others followed. A girl called Lacy was picking on Daiz the teacher said that's enough Lacy. Lacy said Just one more thing Daiz at least my parents didn't get killed in front of me. Goku said Lacy you should have done that. Daiz got up and grabbed Lacy by the collar and said don't ever talk about my parents like that again if you never saw what happened. Lacy said oh I was there and you were like 5 and crying and said Piccolo don't kill my parents I need them. Daiz said what did I say about talking about my parents like that. Daiz punched Lacy in the face and then she threw Lacy across the classroom after that Daiz said now talk about my parents and what happen Lacy said don't kill me I'm sorry. The teacher said Daiz go to the principal's office now. Daiz went to the office and the principle miss young Daiz did any of your relatives see this. Daiz said it depends the ones looking after me or my cousin. Miss young said both. Daiz said yea Goku Bulma and Chi-Chi Goku was right next to me when it happened. Goku came to the office and Miss young said Goku Daiz is expelled. Goku said why is she expelled. Daiz said Goku well Last year I got suspended like every time I was at school for people talking about my parents and again this year. Roshi came and picked Daiz up from school and said Daiz do you want to tell Goku the truth about what really happened or do you want me. Daiz said I will after all I was there. At 3p.m Goku and Bulma came to Roshi's house. Roshi said Goku Daiz is upstairs and wants to tell you something. Goku went to Daiz. Daiz said Goku what you heard today from Lacy was a lie what really happened was my mum and dad was fighting Piccolo I was 5 though and I was trained to fight you were with your grandpa learning martial arts. As my parents went to attack Piccolo and Piccolo broke my parents necks in front of me and I yelled out no as their bodies landed in front of me I attack Piccolo and I was fighting him for an hour until he disappeared. Goku said Daiz is that why you have anger issues. Daiz just messed up Goku's hair and ran down stairs and into the backyard. Goku chased after Daiz. Goku and Daiz were running around in the back yard when Bulma and Roshi came out and Bulma said look at you guys. Daiz said Bulma why don't you just eat this. Bulma said eat what. Daiz and Goku threw dirt at Bulma hitting her in the face. so they started throwing dirt at each other and Roshi said to himself Daiz is so happy now. Lacy came around and Daiz stopped what she was doing. Goku saw Lacy and said Daiz get inside. Bulma said Daiz lets go now. Daiz read Lacy's mind and went to attack her but Bulma held her back and called out to Roshi. Roshi came running outside and took Daiz inside. Goku said Bulma what was that about with Daiz. Bulma said I'll tell you later. Bulma and Goku were talking to Lacy about what happened today. Roshi saw Daiz's eye colour change to red. Daiz jumped out of the window and ran she jumped onto the light post swang around and hitting Lacy in the head sending her backwards. Bulma looked at Daiz's eye colour and said Piccolo go away. Lacy stood up and said who is Piccolo. Daiz said you were Lacy this whole time but why didn't you fight me back. Lacy grabbed her neck and pulled on it. It was a mask and Piccolo said I wanted to see how strong you became because once I have all the Dragonballs you will die like your parents in a fight with me. Daiz said not if I can find them first. Piccolo left and Daiz went to her room. Daiz's eye colour was back to normal which was brown. Daiz was packing her bags when Goku came in and said Daiz what did he mean be other Dragonballs. Daiz said there are 7 Dragonballs and when they come together at this place a dragon appears and grants you one wish I only seen this dragon once he saved my life and took me here to Roshi and Chi-Chi was here as well. Bulma said Daiz I don't think you should go alone I'll come with you. Goku said if you're going I'm going and why were your eyes red before when Piccolo was here. Bulma said they were the dragons eye colour the dragon hates Piccolo after what he did to Daiz's parents. Daiz said my parents found the dragon and when my mum found the Dragonballs she gave them to me to take care of Piccolo's servant Mia took them of me. Daiz walked downstairs and said Roshi Bulma and Goku are coming with me. Roshi said So am I. On the Daiz's quest she had many battles with different people trying to take the Dragonballs but Daiz never let that happened. There was the 7th Dragonball sitting on a rock around lava. Daiz said Goku you go get it. Goku said why can't you. Daiz said because last time I went to get the 1st star Dragonball I nearly fell on the lava. Goku got it without moving his feet. Daiz said now why can he do that but I can't. Goku said the older the better. Daiz disappeared and repapered. Goku said Daiz you have been here before where can we spend the night. Daiz said my parents built this house just over here. They got to the house and went to sleep. Daiz woke up and took the Dragonballs out of Goku's bag. Daiz went outside and Daiz was standing there and her eye colour went red both of the Daiz's started fighting. Goku, Roshi and Bulma came out of the house and Goku said which is the real Daiz. Bulma said are you sure you're not her cousin its the one with the red eyes. Daiz said Goku do something she's the fake. The other Daiz said the same thing. One of the Daiz throw Daiz over the edge where the lava was. Daiz said Goku get me out of here and she started freaking out. Goku pulled Daiz up and said Thanks Goku. Daiz jumped and punched Daiz in the head it was Mia Piccolos servant. Mia ran off with the Dragonballs. Daiz went to find Mia and piccolo and saw them at the top of a cliff and just closed her eyes and opened them again and then she just jumped and flew to where piccolo and Mia was Goku and the others did the same. Daiz said now you will die just like my parents. Piccolo said you kill me and you mother dies. Mia walked out and she looked like Daiz's mother and said Daiz it's so good to see you I can't believe your alive after what happened. Daiz said mum I thought you died for good. Daiz gave her mum a hug. Goku said Daiz it's a trap let's get out of here. Mia said piccolo lets us go now. Piccolo said Mia you work for me remember and I'm not letting you or our daughter go. Daiz pulled out of the hug and said what do you mean daughter my parents died alone time ago that how I got the dragon inside of me. Piccolo said really Daiz let's take a trip back to the past and we will bring everyone with us. Mia said you were 5 at the time Daiz and you used to get us confuses with Goku's parents watch. Mia and piccolo were fighting over the Dragonballs with Goku's parents and Goku's dad said I should have never created you piccolo transport. Goku disappeared. Piccolo said Mia and Daiz will live a happy life now that you guys are out of the way and there was a bright flash and they were back into their own time. Goku said so you killed me parents and they sent me away to my grandpa's place. Daiz went to punch piccolo and he said that dragon will come out of you Daiz now. Daiz's eyes turned to red and said never than they went back to normal and she was on the floor she was in pain because the dragon was coming out and Daiz couldn't control it like she used to. The dragon came out and Daiz was knocked out she wasn't moving at all the dragon had killed piccolo and gave Goku 1 wish and he said I wish my parents and grandpa was alive. The dragon flew and went inside Daiz. Daiz woke up and Daiz said hay look Goku your parents and grandpa. Goku said ok Mia why didn't you tells us you were Daiz's mother. Daiz said Goku you don't get it she did to protect me


End file.
